1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of locking storage receptacles. In particular, to the field of storage receptacle for preventing unauthorized access to or use of a firearm.
2. Description of the Known Art
The present invention relates to locking storage receptacles and locking or disabling mechanisms and controls for firearms and other devices requiring secured access and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for preventing unauthorized access to or use of a firearm or other article by securing the firearm or article in a safe box.